


Jump then Fall

by sastieel



Series: Sastiel Love Week 7 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Sam Winchester in Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Sastiel Love Week (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastieel/pseuds/sastieel
Summary: Every time you smile, I smileAnd every time you shine, I'll shine for youAka Sam and Cas are in love and they finally realize it."Day 1: The Moment They Knew/or Firsts" of Sastiel Love Week 2020
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sastiel Love Week 7 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692586
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sastiel Love Week 2020





	Jump then Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was partially inspired by the Taylor Swift song Jump then Fall. Mostly because I needed romantic inspiration so I started listening to tswift as one does.
> 
> Also I haven't posted on ao3 in 4 years ahhhhh!
> 
> Happy Sastiel Love Week. As the person who has organized all 7(!!) sastiel love weeks on tumblr I'm so excited to participate this time! And to my friends out there, never forget the sastiel agenda is real!

There wasn’t anything special about today in particular. Both Sam and Cas had been thinking about the other romantically for a while. 

Dean was on a hunt to help out Jody in Sioux Falls. Sam and Cas had stayed back to research the latest looming apocalypse and hoping something hidden in the men of letters’ library might help. 

They were both comfortable in each other’s silence. Neither of them had risen from their seats sinceCas had brought both of them hot mugs of tea 2 hours ago. Sam preferred chamomile and Cas stuck with whatever fruity tea they had on hand. 

That was a new change since Castiel became a long term resident of the bunker. Before Cas moved in, all they had was Sam’s chamomile and the occasional ginger tea if Sam was feeling sick. But slowly Cas’ own taste merged with Sam and Dean’s. Cas’ favorite wild berry tea bags were in the drawer mixed with Sam’s. Dean’s favorite peanut butter sat on the shelf next to Cas’ preferred brand of extra chunky. Sam didn’t mind it, he actually liked chunky peanut butter himself and more importantly Cas had seemed to grow into a happier and brighter person.

Cas living in the bunker full time seemed to have happened gradually. There was never a discussion but at one point it just made sense to have Castiel call the bunker home. Even when there wasn’t a hunt, at that point he’d been hanging out with Sam or Dean as one would in a home. That was something that still felt strange to Sam… A home. Something he had longed for one his whole life and now actually had.

Cas felt like a ray of sunshine since he moved in in terms of lifting Sam’s spirits. Everytime Sam entered a room, he couldn’t help but match Cas’ smile. And that was something new too: Cas’ smile. Sam wasn’t completely sure but he assumed angels were taught to regulate and hide their emotions. But now Cas was human. He was free to have a favorite tea, and free to have a favorite chair in the library where he sat and drank that tea.

It was kind of an unspoken rule that Cas and Sam both had favorite chairs that were theirs in the bunker library. When Dean asked, Sam had commented on the proximity to the good overhead lamp that wasn’t missing any light bulbs which they always forgot to buy. The comfortable cushion was also a plus. Cas nodded in agreement to all of Sam’s points.

In actuality, Cas’ favorite chair had more to do with its proximity to Sam than anything else. Cas’ life before the Winchesters had been largely solitary. So now when he had the chance he loved to have company and Sam’s company was his favorite.

Both Sam and Cas could be described as academics. Although neither of them had formal training, they loved to research and learn new things. Dean lovingly described them as “a couple of bookworms” when he spotted them researching together. 

Cas and Sam enjoyed each other’s company while doing work and Dean had commented many times about how he didn’t understand their tendency to work in silence for such extended periods of time. What Dean hadn’t noticed were the smiles Sam and Castiel would shoot each other periodically, content in knowing one of their favorite people was in the room with them and sharing their time together. And when Sam or Cas found the answer they were looking for in their research, it was like their minds were connected. They would follow the other’s explanations with ease. 

Currently, they were both entranced in their own research, both mugs of tea forgotten, when Sam left out a surprise laugh. Castiel immediately looked up and smiled at the joyous look on Sam’s face. Of course, Cas had noticed both Dean and Sam have a sort of dark humor when it came to the supernatural but it seemed odd for Sam to laugh like this while reading a book about supernatural beings. Either way, Cas loved seeing Sam this unguarded and happy. 

Sam had continued laughing to himself when he caught Cas staring at him with a sunlit smile of his own. Sam knew Cas would be wondering why Sam had burst into laughter. 

“I think I must be going stir crazy, man. This is not as funny as it seemed…” Before Sam could explain, he burst into a fit of laughter much louder than before, leaning back in his chair and howling with joy. 

Curious, Cas leaned over and looked at the page Sam was reading. It was a section about a rather obscure supernatural creature that had a rather bizarre mating pattern. Cas could see how it might be funny. He himself had found himself enjoying crude humor since he was human. What really got to Cas was Sam’s infectious laughter. He couldn’t help but smile really wide and then begin laughing just as loudly as Sam. Before he knew it, they had been laughing for several minutes. Occasionally one of them would erupt into a few high pitched giggles that would start their laughter all over again.

“Oh God,” Cas interrupted another round of laughter. “I can’t…. I can’t. It’s too much.” Cas tried to say before the laughter consumed him again. He had never laughed like this before. He liked it very much.

At this point they were both laughing at the absurdity of the joke and each other’s laughter more than the actual creature.  
“I can’t breathe” Sam exhaled as he burst into a burst of giggles again after catching his breath.  
“What if we ran into… what if we ran into one on a …..” Sam cut himself off with his own laughter but Cas could just make out the word “hunt” between Sam’s laughs as this pushed him into another round of laughter more extreme than the last. 

Cas couldn’t stop his own hysterical laughter at the sight of Sam. He had turned around in his chair and was trying to reenact what Cas assumed would be two of the creatures mating. It was an incredibly bizarre sight between Sam and the back of his chair, especially given how shakey Sam’s movements were due to all the laughter. 

Castiel walked a few feet toward Sam to reenact his own vision of what would happen, when Sam grabbed onto Cas’ shoulders. The next thing Cas knew they had both toppled down onto the carpet, Sam laying on top of Cas. 

Both of them agreed this fall only adding more humor to the situation, as they both burst into more fits of laughter.

Slowly the feeling of Sam on top of him, the feeling of Sam’s breath on Cas’ neck with each laugh, made everything stop for a moment for Cas. He stopped laughing and relished in the closeness of Sam. They had become so close these past few years and Cas didn’t know where he would be without him as a friend. This close to Sam’s face Cas couldn’t help but admire Sam’s beauty, his pink lips, the furrow of his brow, each mole on his cheek. 

Sam seemed to notice Cas had stopped laughing. He turned his head away from Cas’ neck, realizing how intimate they had gotten since the fall, his lips had been so close to Cas’ skin. For a second, Sam thought about reaching out and kissing that little crevice where Cas’ neck and shoulder met.

Their eyes meet as they both catch their breaths, neither sure if it was still from laughing or from being this close to the person they cared so dearly about. Sam had desired to be this close to Cas before, to hug him and hold him close. Now he actually was. Sam couldn’t believe he was literally on top of Cas, their legs tangled together from the fall. 

He realized if he didn’t take his chance now he didn’t know when he ever would. So he went for it. Cas was his best friend, they had become so close these past few years and he wished they could be something more. He just hoped Cas agreed.

Sam moved towards Cas. At the same time, Cas’ lips were surging up to meet him. Their lips met and they both leaned into the kiss. Both in awe that the other could want them too. Why had they been waiting so long?

The kiss wasn’t long. Both still out of breath and the carpet really wasn’t doing anything for either of them in this uncomfortable position. They both let out a breathy laugh and Sam rolled off Cas onto the floor

“So that was amazing” Sam gushed.

“Yeah” Cas felt too exhausted to say more, a big grin still on his lips.

“Yeah?” he asked, leaning forward to give Cas a peck on the lips. “Yeah. I could definitely get used to this.”

It would still take quite a while for either of them to say the three little words, I love you. In fact, Sam would make a romantic confession a year from now, on their anniversary. And Cas would smile and respond knowingly, because even if they didn’t say it, they had known it even a year ago when they’d fallen on top of each other in love.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOOOOOOOOOOO that last line is so cheesy but i had to end it like that. I feel like part of this ended up as crack but oh well I wanted happy smiling samcas and this is what i came up with :)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys my contribution to day 1 of sastiel love week!


End file.
